This City Can't Hold Us
by TehMudkipz13
Summary: This is the story of Tally Ketchum, Legendary Master and twin sister to Ash Ketchum, and all her struggles through life, love, and dealing with a overly sassy Victini. Story is most likely better than the summary. Rated T for bad words and somewhat graphic scenes.
1. Le Flashback of Introness

**Hey, fanfiction! I'm Tehmudkipz13, and this is my first attempt at a fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, however much I wish I did**

"Momma, I don't want to go." I say, clinging to Momma's leg.  
She chuckles. "Silly girl, you have to go to school." She pats my hair. "Go make some friends."  
I look around the school yard. Kids are playing all around the playground, but I don't see anyone I know already besides Ash and Gary.  
I cling more. "But Momma, Ash and Gary already left me to go find their own friends! What do I do?"  
"You go talk to a group of girls, that's what." She forces me off her leg. "Now go."  
"But...they seem scary." I cower, then look up at her face.  
I can see my face reflecting in her auburn eyes, tears at the brim of my own bronze ones. "Tally, you're a big girl. You can make your own friends without Gary or Ash."  
I slump, and start to walk off. "I can try," I mutter. "That's the spirit!" Momma cheers.

I walk over to a couple of girls that Momma pointed out. "Um, hi, my name is Tally, can I hang out with you guys?" I ask nervously, knees knocking.  
One of the girls turns around and I get a good view of her face. Pink hair in corkscrew curls, pink eyes in that bored look, and an upturned nose give her the "I don't like you" look.  
"Did you hear something?" Pinky pie asks the other girl.  
"Nope. You're hearing things again, Ursula." The other one flips one of her straight brown pigtails over her shoulder.  
"I'm right here!" I say, waving.  
"I must be." Pinky pie aka Ursula says, and turns around and ignores me.  
"HEY! It's rude to exclude!" I cry, jumping up and down.  
"Don't waste your breath. She's not worth your time." A voice says behind me.  
I turn around and see four girls standing there, a brunette, a redhead, a bluenette, and a purple-hair. "That's Ursula for you. Doesn't care about anyone but herself." The brunette says.  
"Oh. Good to know." I smile shyly.  
"I'm May, and these are my friends." She holds out her hand. I shake it, and she smiles.  
"I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you!" The bluenette waves.  
"I'm Misty. Hi!" The redhead smiles.  
"Iris." The purple-haired one bounces.  
"I'm Tally. Nice to meet you all!" I try to give a warm, friendly smile, but inside I'm scared. What if they make fun of me?  
"You wanna sit with us when class starts?" Iris asks me.  
"Ummm...okay!"

"Hello class. My name is Miss Cynthia, and I'm going to be your kindergarten teacher." The blonde woman at the front of the room tells us. "I want each of you to stand up one at a time and tell us your name, your goal, and what you want your first pokemon to be. Lets start with..." She looks around the room. "...you." She points to Ash.  
"Alright." Ash stands up. "My name is Ash Ketchum, I want to be a pokemon master, and I want my first pokemon to be a charmander. No, a bulbasaur. Wait, no, a squirtle. Wait..." He gets stopped by Miss Cynthia. "Okay, we get it. Please sit down. Next?"  
Gary stands up. "My name is Gary Oak. My goal is to be better than my annoying cousin Ash, and my first pokemon will be Squirtle." Gary says then promptly sits down.  
"Oh...Kay...moving on." Miss Cynthia then points to me. "You may go next."  
I stand up. "Um, hi, I'm Tally, I don't have a goal, I have a destiny, and my first pokemon is going to hatch in several months."  
"Do you know what it's going to hatch into?"  
"No."  
"Fair enough. And what do you mean by you have a destiny, not a goal?"  
"What do you think I mean? I'm the Legendary Master!"

"So, you're gonna save the world some day?" May asks, swinging beside me.  
"Yeah." I answer, trying to swing higher than all my friends.  
"What do you think the Natural is gonna look like?" Dawn giggles.  
"The Natural?" Iris looks really confused.  
"Dontcha know, the one she's destined to fall in love with! Legend says he's the son of the destroyer!" Misty laughs.  
"S-son of the destroyer?!" Iris turns pale, a huge feat for the very tan girl.  
"Yeah. It's kinda like forbidden love..." Dawn has a dreamy look on her face.  
"If you want to think of it that way...I'm never gonna fall in love!" I make a face. They all laugh.  
"What are you idiots laughing at?" A sickeningly familiar voice sneers.  
"Ursula." May grits her teeth.  
"The one and only!" The corkscrew curled head laughs.  
"What do you want?" Dawn snaps.  
"Simple. We have to make sure this girl goes through initiation." Her brunette friend snickers.  
My friends all turn pale. "Y-you can't do that!" Iris squeaks.  
"Can and will." Ursula just continues with that stupid smirk on her face.  
Two boys, one with silver hair and one with purple, come up behind Ursula and her friend.  
"Run out of mean things to do to Melody, huh?" The purple haired one asks.  
"Oh look, it's Paul and Trip." Ursula sneers.  
"And Ursula does not say mean things to me!" The brunette-I assumed her name was Melody-huffed.  
"She does." The silver haired one snickers.  
"Go away, Trip." You could see the vein on her forehead.  
"Psst, Tally! Let's get out of here while we can!" Misty whispers in my ear.  
"Right!" I whisper back to her.

"Man, today was so cool! I made so many friends! Drew, and Kenny, and Cilan, and Brock too!" Ash exclaims.  
Gary laughs. "You always hung with the losers, Ashy-boy."  
"Uh, Gary?" I sweatdrop.  
"Yeah?" He looks over at me.  
"You were hanging out with them, too." I point out.  
"...Right." He scratches the back of his head.  
"What about you, Tally? Did you make friends?" Ash asks me.  
"Yep!" I smile.  
"Oh yeah, you were hanging with Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris." Gary says.  
"And there were also these two boys who got Ursula and Melody to stop picking on us." I start thinking about that.  
"What were their names?" Ash asks.  
"Paul and Trip, I think." They pale.  
"Tally, those two are bullies themselves. How could they stand up for you?" Gary points out.  
"If they don't like me, they would definitely hate you." Ash says.  
"Huh. I'll have to ask why they did that." I say, mission set for tomorrow.

"Hey, Tally!" Dawn waves to me the next day in front of the school.  
"Hey, Dawn. Have you seen Paul and Trip? I need to ask them something." I look around the schoolyard.  
"Why would you look for them?" May asks.  
"I have to ask them a question about yesterday."  
"They're over there," Misty points to a bench, and just like she said they're sitting there.  
"Thanks!" I bounce over to them.  
"Hey, you're Paul and Trip, right?" I ask them.  
"I'm Trip, he's Paul." The silver haired one says.  
"Ah. I'm Tally." I smile. Trip returns it, while Paul looks indifferent.  
"So why'd you come over here?" Trip asks, being more friendly than Paul.  
"I had a question about yesterday. Why'd you two defend me and my friends against Ursula and Melody?" I ask them.  
"Well, I don't like the dastardly duo, aka Ursula and Melody. And why he helped me I don't know. He usually sides with the dastardly duo." Trip says. "Maybe...Paul had a thing for one of you guys and wanted to look cool?"  
Paul turns red. "What the-where'd you get that?"  
Trip chuckles. "You're turning red. It's obviously true. Let's see...is it Dawn?"  
"No."  
"May?"  
"No."  
"Misty?"  
"No."  
"Iris?"  
"No."  
Trip scratches his head. "Who else could it be?"  
"Maybe...someone else who was watching?" I pipe up.  
"You may be onto something..." Trip smirks.  
"Oh dear egg of Arceus. TRIP!" Paul is seriously red-faced.  
Said boy just laughs. "I'm not gonna get any answers out of him now. But I will later. I'll tell you when that happens, okay?" I nod, and skip off to my friends again.

It's been two months since I started school. I've adjusted well. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and I all get along really well. Ash has his friends now, but that doesn't stop us from all having play dates at our house. And me and my friends hitting them with water balloons.  
Trip was still trying to get an answer out of Paul I guess, cuz I hadn't heard anything. But the two of them eventually became good friends of mine, and they often got rid of Ursula and Melody.  
Schoolwork was easy, and Miss Cynthia was the coolest teacher I might ever have. All was going well...  
Until N came.

**Yay! First chapter is up! I've actually been writing this story via my phone for a looooooooong time. And sorry about the cliffie, i gotta keep what few readers I may have wanting more.**

**Review if you want, its up to you.**


	2. Enter N: Future Boyfriend?

**Chapter 2. I love chu guys for following and favoriting! Chu guys rock!**

"Boys and girls, settle down. We have a new student joining our class today. This is N. N, you can come in now." Miss Cynthia announced.  
A boy with mint green hair and silvery-grey eyes walked in, and shyly glanced around the classroom.  
"H-hi, I'm N Harmonia. Nice to meet you all." He waves.  
"Alright N. A few things about yourself." Miss Cynthia announces.  
"Um, I don't have a pokemon yet but my dad is getting me one. The best one there is, he says." He looks at his feet.  
"What, a Magikarp?" Gary snorts. The class bursts into giggles, me included.  
"No, not a Magikarp." N's face is red from embarrassment. "He's getting me the legendary dragon, Zekrom."  
When the class hears this, they all gasp. I don't. Instead, I stand straight up and cry, "LEGENDARY THIEF!"  
He looks at me shocked and disbelieving. "Wh-what?"  
I glare at him, my bronze eyes livid with fury. "You heard me, loud and clear. You're a legendary thief. Nobody can tame the legendaries but the Legendary Master."  
He gulps. "I'm the Natural. I can tame them, but I can't use their power for myself like the Master." Upon hearing this, I space out.  
"The...Natural..." I mutter.  
"Tally? Are you alright?" I faintly hear Miss Cynthia ask.  
"Oh no. Tally, c'mon, snap out of it!" Ash's voice is muddled.  
"What did I do?" N asks, the worry evident in his voice.  
"You...I can't believe it...already..." I manage to get out before the world goes black.

I find myself in a vision again. I get these often, but usually they're my dreams. In this one, I find myself grown up (again) and in some ruins. Three orbs surround me. There's the boy I often see in my visions, a black haired boy who always has his right eye hidden.  
"C'mon, Tally. Focus. You have the energy." He's urging me.  
"I can't. I just can't. I don't have the emotional energy." I say, crying.  
"Tally..." He lifts my chin up.  
"What? Are you going to yell at me more because I can't do something? Because I-mmmph!" I start, but he cuts me off with his lips.  
I don't even know this guy, even though he's always in my visions. But somehow, it just feels...right.  
And this is just in a vision. I wonder what it'll be like in real life.  
We separate, due to lack of air. "That did the trick." He smiles.  
I look at the orbs. While we were kissing, I somehow let out enough power to summon the Beings of Time, Space and Distortion.  
"Whoa." I breathe out.  
As the Beings let out a roar, my vision starts to swirl, signaling the end of the vision.  
"You're amazing, Tally. Don't ever forget that." His voice echoes in my head before my vision ends.

I wake up the next morning wondering where the heck I was. From what I could tell, I was in a weird, lumpy bed and a bright white room.  
"Tally! You're awake!" Ash cries and tackle-hugs me.  
"Yeah. What happened?" I ask, confused.  
"You don't remember? With N being the Natural?" He tells me.  
It all comes rushing back. N. Being the Natural. Taking Zekrom. And then the vision.  
Who is that boy, and why was I kissing him and not the Natural? Destiny gave me weird visions.  
"Riiiight. Now I remember." I shake my head to clear any sleep.  
"You feeling okay enough to go to school? Everybody's been worried sick about you. Even Paul, for some odd reason. You're just that liked I guess." Ash presses on.  
"Yeah, I don't want to worry my friends any longer. Let's go back to school." I get up and we start going back to class. I then realize I was in the nurses office.  
"So, how long was I out?" I wonder aloud.  
"Not very long. Only about an hour." He replies.  
I gasp. "And people were seriously worried?"  
He smiles. "Well, when you just suddenly collapse when you meet a new kid, people get pretty scared."  
"TALLY!" I hear a squeal as soon as I step foot in the classroom. Not much later I'm tackled to the ground by my friends hugs.  
"Hey, guys. Can you, uh, get off me?" I ask.  
Misty, May, Dawn and Iris all shuffle off. "Sorry!" Dawn smiles. "We were just so worried!"  
"Well, you don't need to be." I say as I sit up. "I'm perfectly fine."  
"What happened?" Misty asks.  
"Too much information at once. My brain couldn't take it. So I collapsed. Part of it was N. Part of it was another vision coming in." I tell them.  
"You get visions?" May asks, astounded.  
"Yeah. It's part of being the Master." I shrug.  
"Hey look. Here comes N." Dawn says.  
"Huh? Oh, he probably just wants to apologize. You guys go into class. I'll be there in a sec." I tell them, and they go into the classroom.  
"Hey, Tally?" He asks shyly.  
"What's up?" I ask him.  
"I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you black out. I...shouldn't have just recklessly announced that I was the Natural." He looks at the ground.  
"It's fine. It actually wasn't your fault. It was the unknown forces that send me visions." I smile.  
"Oh. I thought you would hate me. And that wouldn't be good, considering we're destined to...you know.." He turns red.  
I redden too. "That'll come when it comes." I look away to hide my blush. "But for now, we're friends. Right?"  
"Yeah!" He looks up and grins at me.

**If chu has tips, please tell moi! I'm always trying to make my writing better!**


	3. a good morning for a bad day

**So, no more mini Tally. She is now officially 14 1/2, in her freshman year of high school, and tired of dealing with Destinedshipping being her friends OTPs. Also, virtual frosted mocha poke puff to whoever guesses which 2 people make up Destinedshipping. Vio and Sandslash, you know who you are, DON'T ANSWER!**

I woke up the next morning to a ball of fur yelling at me.

_Hey! Mommy! Time to get up! _My personal smart alecky alarm yells.

"Okay, jeez, I'm getting up. Go tell Ash that I still want breakfast so he doesn't eat all the cereal." I wave in the direction of the voice.

_Okay. And can I pick your outfit for the day since you're going to Mews cave? _Tini asks.

"You know what, sure. Wynaut. You know the best way for me to have everything I need in one outfit." I tell her, and she immediatly flies into the closet to start picking out my outfit.

I start waking up as I stumble down the stairs into the kitchen, but I'm still only half awake when I sit down. Ash hands me a hot dark chocolate with whipped cream, a candy cane stick, and rainbow sprinkles in a Pikachu mug. I drink it quickly.

"Thanks, Ash." I say, no longer groggy.

He smiles in return. "No problem, sis. I don't mind. Besides, you don't function well without your morning hot chocolate."

Its true. Some people are like that with coffee, but for me its hot chocolate. Especially Ash's hot chocolate. I guess all that travelling with Brock and Cilan taught him how to cook, because he's good.

"You want another one?" Ash asks me, already knowing my answer and going to the fridge for ingredients.

"You know it!" i fist bump the air. "Oh, and do you think you could make me snacks for when I'm in Mew's Cave?"

"Sure. Nutella and peanut butter sandwich, a fuji apple, my special just-for-Tally lemonade with raspberry flavoring, a baggie of white cheddar Cheez-its, and a mint crinkle cookie. Right?" He jokes, because its always what I want for lunch.

"Uh, no doy." I joke back.

We laugh, enjoying these twin moments we have. One of us is bad enough (aka too funny), but get both of us and we are trouble. Especially last year...but thats a story for another fanfiction. Maybe.

"Alright, I'm gonna go jump in the shower, seeing as you already have. You remember my shower rules, right?" I tell him.

"Yeah, but only 'cuz you pound them in my head every day. Don't come in unless someone's bleeding and/or dying. Got it." He nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~le time skip provided by Tini's fabulousness~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure? I don't know..." I say as I observe myself in the mirror.

_Relax, mommy. You look cute! _Tini tells me.

I did. Tini had picked out a white tank top, a light olive green jacket with short sleeves, capri pants, white sneakers, warm socks, and a green tassel bag.

"But capri pants? Isn't Mew's Cave supposed to be warm?" I start packing my backpack with everything I need.

_Its actually cold due to the sea breeze. Trust me, you'll be thankful later. And the jackets waterproof, by the way. _Tini adds.

"Does it have extendable sleeves?" I ask as I toss Max Repels in my backpack.

_Yep. The shoes have traction on wet rocks, and...wait. Thats not the bag I picked. _She points out.

"No its not. Good eye. I didn't want to take the green tassel bag because there isn't enough space."

_And theres definetly not enough space in that backpack! And how many Max Repels are you putting in there?_

"Only 99. Thats as many as the backpack'll let me hold without taking up space and gaining weight."

_...What?_

"Enchanted backpack. Holds up to 99 of an item without taking up space or adding weight."

_Oh yeah. You got your Legendary Master balls and some Escape Ropes? _

"Yep. And my food. I'm ready."

_Lets just get there and hope your travel buddy is someone you know._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le time skip provided by...idk Tally? yeah.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?!" I scream. This was not good at all.

_Oh no. _Tini sweatdrops from her perch on my shoulder.

"Of all the people in this school, why did it have to be her?" I mutter, walking over to where my friends were.

"So, who's your partner?" Misty asks.

"Is it N?" Dawn has that look on her face again.

"That'd be a hell of a lot better than who I really got." I sigh.

"Oh jeez." Ella says.

"Is it Ursula?" Nova guesses.

_Ding ding ding! You are correct! _Tini jokes to try and make me laugh.

"Tini, you're not helping right now." I say.

_Sorry, mommy._

"Any way we can get you out of this?" May asks, and I shake my head no.

_Actually there is. _

My attention goes to Tini. I don't even care if my friends can't hear her.

_How about we scare her off? I can turn invisible and act like a ghost and stuff. You just make it believable and flip out._

"Sounds like a plan." I nod to Tini.

My friends are just standing there, completely confused as to whats happening. "Uh..." Iris trails off.

Tini and I both sweatdrop. "Don't worry about it." I wave it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~le time skip provided by Ella and Nova's appearance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, everybody knows the rules by now. Stay with your partner at all times, don't let all your Pokemon faint, and be back by six o'clock. Any questions?" Lance, one of four freshman science teachers and the leader of the field trip, asks us.

"Yeah. Can I please get a partner switch?" The annoying pink-haired coordinator that i'm stuck with for the next 9 hours asks.

"No. Any real questions?" Lance asks. "No? You may go."

Everybody swarms for the entrance to the cave, and I suddenly got the feeling that this was not going to be a good field trip.

**Okay, yes, I know I need to work on length. But this is only part one of Mew's Cave adventure! The rest is to come...whenever I feel like writing it. I have no patience for this stuff...  
****I also want to know what you readers would like to see in Mew's Cave! I'm open to anything. Even if its shipping. I don't care about ships in the beginning. As long as it ends up being-wait. I'm gonna spoil stuff.**

**Review with tips or suggestions for story!**


End file.
